The bone-cement interface is the key to prosthetic fixation. This bond is a mechanical linkage comprised of an interdigitating network of cancellous bone and cement. Present techniques call for saline treatment of the bone prior to fixation.
Generally in the treatment of wounds, lavage is known as well as suction to remove lavage solutions. In certain ultrasonic surgical practices, such as, for example in Banko U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,787, it has been known to use ultrasonic treatment together with irrigation fluid and/or suction, such as taught in Nehring U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,947, Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,322, and Wallach U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,866. Further, it has been known to provide pulsed jets of water to a wound as taught in the Stryker lavage systems.